


Let the Storm Rage On

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Series: Vault Stories [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mostly Fluff, Trust, a little bit of frozen, fluff fest tbh, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Set after Extremis, when the Doctor is at the vault doors.It's light hearted and pretty fluffy and has a bit of frozen watching. Softness and trust
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Vault Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Twissy Stories





	Let the Storm Rage On

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed some typos! Oops!

_“Something's coming, Missy, and I'm blind. How can I save them when I'm lost to the dark?”_

Silence met his words. Silence as he slumped down to sit on the floor, his back against the hard doors of the vault. His palms pressed against the stone floor as he wished with all his hearts that she would say something. The only sound, his heel of his boot against the floor as he slowly slid his bent leg back and forth, the loss of his sight causing a sudden desperate need to fill any moments of silence around him with something...anything.

She only granted him silence. Her own form of torture right back at him. She, cursed with imprisonment in linear time, he, the loss of interaction. Not that she had known, how could she? She couldn’t know. He hadn’t visited, unwilling to show her his secret, but now, at his most vulnerable he found himself right here. 

The silence continued, he strained to listen for the faintest sound from the vault, but she graced him with nothing. He wasn’t worried, he knew she was inside, most likely annoyed with him for leaving her with ‘substandard human junk food’ as she liked to protest whenever he didn’t bring her her favourite things. He frequently gave a knowing look to the vast quantity of discarded packets and wrappers of the so called substandard junk food that filled the bin in the small kitchen, but she only ignored him and demanded he refill the cupboards. Again. She was developing some very unhealthy eating habits, but he was hardly a chef, or even any good at basic cooking, never had been his thing, everyone needs something they aren’t very….

“Oh lucky me, he finally rocks up and now he’s brooding.”

He felt a flood of relief at the sound of her voice, smiling before straightening his face, determined she wouldn’t hear just how relieved he was that she had interrupted his train of thought and finally broken her (if he chose to admit it) unbearable silence. 

“I am not brooding Missy, just taking a break,” he said.

“Well, gonna stay out there all day or use one of my perfectly comfortable chairs for a nice rest then?”

“Chairs it is,” he said, feeling a flash of security as he turned, his hands running over the raised metal controls of the door mechanism. It took him far too long, the changing sequences of codes a major challenge without his sight. 

She didn’t comment. He knew she would be contemplating his admission, considering possibilities, running scenarios through her mind, she was far too silent. Her senses were so attuned now, so acutely alert to every change in her environment or in his demeanor, he wouldn't be able to hide one small shred of feeling from her once he was inside.

The doors opened and he stepped straight inside regardless, his deep rooted pull to be near her, too strong to even consider fighting, closing the doors behind him and taking a deep breath as he searched for her through the limited basic data his glasses showed him. His head turned slowly, left to right, his back to the door as she silently and curiously moved to stand beside him, her back against the wall and her hand outstretched, fingers inches from his hand as she watched in intrigue. 

“Missy?” he whispered, aware of her presence buzzing brightly on the edge of his mind. She was close, very close. 

She turned to her side, leaning closer, then suddenly moved, breath on his cheek as she spoke.

“Boo!”

The Doctor gasped and she laughed before placing her hands on his shoulder, one on top of the other, and resting her chin on the top. 

“What’s up with you then? Are you really blind or was that some big giant metaphor?” she asked, jumping back to stand in front of him and wave her hands in front of his face before manoeuvring her hands into the shape of a heart and peering through them.

“I had,” he said, with a deep sigh. “A very bad day. I meant what I said Missy. I need an answer. If it comes to it, you and I could be the only ones...can I count on you?”

“Just us? Sounds lovely! I must say I've been waiting a long time for you to finally take me out on a date, it's been getting a bit boring in here. Now, whatever shall I wear?”

“Missy!” he hissed.

“Ooh, _someone’s_ tetchy today, I’m the one who should be tetchy! I’m out of the good tea, honestly Doctor, you can’t treat me like this, the egg won’t come in and he is throwing a bag of supplies in and running out!”

“Anyone would be scared to come into a room alone with someone who distracted them and unscrewed their arm.”

“Well I wouldn’t be scared,” she scoffed. “It was hilarious, you should’ve seen his face.”

“Missy….I have to talk to you, we need a serious talk.”

“Uh oh,” she said, cocking her head to the side and observing him closely. “Whatever the egg said I did, he’s lying.”

“Missy….I need you to listen,” he said, despairing by the second. 

“Doctor?” she said, a hint of intrigue in her voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, if you would give me a chance to explain…”

“ _Something's_ _coming, I’m lost in the dark_ \- you sounded all dramatic out there. Nothing we can’t deal with honey, sight or not. Come on, sit yerself down and I’ll make some terrible, pound shop tea because that will make everything better.”

The Doctor crossed the room, pulling a chair toward the small table and sitting down heavily, listening to the nearby sound of crockery and water pouring as Missy hummed. He sat still, the sound echoing around the vault as she placed things onto a tray, her hum turning into a song, a few lines of an aria accompanying the click of her heels as she walked back toward him, the tray soon placed down in front of them both as she pulled her chair closer, until it was beside his. 

“You’re really blind then? How long for?” she asked as she poured tea into two cups and then milk before dropping in the exact same number of sugar cubes that they both always had. She felt a certain contentment at the action - familiarity in many ways certainly did breed contempt, but for other things, it bred a strange kind of warmth and affection that she was quietly and somewhat secretly analysing. 

“Not long, but I can’t fix it - I have limited data with my glasses, but nothing substantial.”

“Hmm,” she said. “SO you can’t see if I do this?”

He remained silent as did she. 

“Missy…”

“Orrrrr this?”

“Missy...stop that, this is serious!”

“Or what about if I did...THIS!”

“Missy…” his voice strained now, an edge of despair. 

“Oh hush honey, I haven't even got out of my chair, I’m just playing. Can you blame me? You missed movie night, I was _worried.”_

“You weren’t worried, you were put out and didn't get the promised popcorn.”

“Well yes, semantics,” she said, waving her hand dismissively.

“I need to know,” he said, reaching out, his hand landing in her hair before moving down and finding her upper arm. 

He grasped, squeezing gently. “Please Missy, listen to me. I’m going to need your help, stop playing and give me your honesty, just this once,”

“Oh now see, you’ve offended me. You think I haven’t been giving you honesty for the past seventy years? Honey _please_! I’ve half a mind to get up and leave.”

“Except that you won’t, because you do want to change,” he said, almost holding his breath as she fell silent, a barely perceptible rustle of fabric, before a sudden weight on his knees. 

His hands moved straight down, fingers sinking into her hair, his other hand sliding down and resting on her shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief, resting her head on his lap was certainly one of he more favourable outcomes of showing his vulnerability to her. Once she was there however, he felt wholly uncertain what to do and so he stroked her hair, lightly and slowly, with a degree of caution, but the contented murmur she rewarded him with encouraged him. 

He smiled, suddenly feeling utterly at ease. 

“What’s the big bad then? And does it think it’s bigger and badder than me, because I’m not having any of that, I can tell you,” she said.

“I’m not totally sure how things will unfold but I need you here, if I’m away, we need to make some plans - communication methods, ways to check in. Codes.”

“Sounds like more than the average Friday, but if these hijinks make you miss another movie night, I'm going to be quite cross with whatever invader of the week is trying to big it up in Bristol.”

“I intend to save movie night...and the earth,” he said.

“Oh good, because movie night is important, I really want some satire next week, and maybe..”

“Missy,” he said, his hand grilling her upper arm. “If it comes down to only you and I…”

Missy turned around, her hands on his thighs as looked up at him, pushing against his legs as she stood to ease herself up and perch on his lap, an arm around his shoulders and her other moving up to carefully remove his glasses. He tensed and she shushed him, placing the glasses down on the table before returning her attention to him, her hand flat against his cheek as she looked into his unresponsive eyes and inched forward, her breath against his lips. 

“Don’t ask me that question again, it insults me. I’ll answer it once, but you know the answer - of course you can trust me, of course you can depend on me,” she pressed her lips against his, softly, lingering, his hands instantly coming up to find her, arms around her, holding her close to him. 

The flood of relief and hope and burst of sudden happiness that came from his mind and inched through her mental barriers, suddenly scared her, just a little. His hope and happiness dependent on her was not something she was quite prepared for, and she didn’t know if that hope was still misplaced, too premature. 

“Because interruptions to movie night annoy me.”

She blurted it out, intending nonchalance and dismissive humor, but she failed quite spectacularly when the tone displayed nothing but defensive vulnerability. The Doctor reacted immediately by raising his hand clumsily until he found her face, his hand mirroring hers as she leaned her face into his touch instinctively, cursing herself for her immediate reaction to his touch. 

“Have I told you that I’m proud of you lately?” he whispered.

“You said that last week dear - when I gave the egg his arm back.”

“I am Missy, you’re doing well and I have every faith in you,” he said. 

Missy tensed, relieved he couldn’t see the sudden flow of tears escaping at her at his unexpected declaration, but the tremble that coursed through her entire body, so close against his from her position on his lap, gave her away in an instant. 

He held her tightly and kissed her head, relieved to feel her tension leave as she relaxed into his hold and curled herself onto his lap as far as possible given the confines of the chair. 

“You know you really should stay here tonight, for security reasons,” she said, after a while, the playfulness returning to her voice, but now coloured with warmth. 

“Ah yes, security is important,” he said, smiling as he slipped an arm under her legs and stood, laughing as she gasped when he began to walk. 

“If you drop me or walk into a wall…”

He placed her down onto her bed and was soon beside her, pressing play on the remote as she settled comfortably, her head on his lap as she stretched out contentedly. 

“I was going to offer to describe the movie, but no need,” she said, smiling as the movie began. “Gonna insist you sing though.”

“Really not going to be singing Missy,” he said resolutely. 

“You say that now…”

“Really not going to be singing.”

“It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…”

“Stop it, I’m not singing…”

“Do you wanna build a snowman!” she sang.

“I’m not...singing,” he said, laughing.

She broke into laughter as he attempted to put a hand over her mouth and landed first on her neck and then her ear, his own laughter joining hers as the sound echoed around the vault to the soundtrack of distance and loneliness through the years and for a moment, he relaxed, deciding that it really was best if they stayed together tonight, he was loathe to leave her at all when his hearts could feel this lightness, even for a brief moment. 

“Doctor?” she asked.

“Yes Missy?”

“I want to make a gun that turns people to ice and I want a snow queen dress, but in light purple, oh and a kiss.”

He rolled his eyes and reached for her, feeling her shift up and moving in, closing the distance for both of them as she took his face in her hands and kissed him far more eagerly this time. He murmured, deepening their kiss as his arms encircled her, but he soon let out a moan of protest as she broke their kiss and settled back into his arms to watch the movie.

“We can make out after, stop distracting me from my movie.”

He stroked her shoulder as they settled in for the movie, the familiar songs bringing a certain warmth to his hearts and decided that tonight, he would stay exactly where he was and danger and threat, could all be put off till the morning, when he would very reluctantly leave her bed. 

“Doctor?” she said, much later, with a yawn as the credits began to roll. “I want a reindeer.”

“Planet wide disaster first, reindeer lower down on the list”

“You’re so unreasonable,” she said, as she pulled his arm around her, and smiled as she fell quickly asleep, snuggling back against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this vault series is helping put my head in a better place, but I'm struggling with liking my own writing in general. This is the first thing that's flowed after days of trying, I hope you enjoyed it. I have been re watching season 10 and have a lot of ideas for one shots for this series, but do throw some prompts at me also in the comments.
> 
> ps it's midnight and I'm tired so please excuse any typo's.


End file.
